


sebuah lagu untuk sepasang angsa

by eleanorigby (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, short and simple
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eleanorigby
Summary: Pada hari-hari Ibu yang kini sepi, aku masih terus melihat kerinduan itu.





	sebuah lagu untuk sepasang angsa

**#SoulscapeDay09**

;;

_two hearts, one home  
_

* * *

Romansa Ibu dan Ayah membekas di telingaku lebih dari cerita-cerita cinta paling dramatis yang pernah kudengar.

Keduanya bukan orang-orang yang begitu istimewa, tidak menjalani hari-hari yang kelewat luar biasa. Baik Ayah maupun Ibu bukan orang yang terlalu banyak bicara; kasih mereka mengalir lewat hal-hal terkecil yang seringkali luput dari pandangan mataku. Aku, di usia delapan tahun, seringkali berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah sebatas ‘teman’, atau sesuatu yang tidak sama persis dengan gadis-gadis dan pemuda-pemuda di dalam layar kaca.

Tapi, kasih sayang itu, aku tak pernah meragukannya juga.

Cara Ayah menatap Ibu meski bicara pun ia tak bisa lagi, menghitung mundur hari-hari di atas ranjang; serta cara Ibu mengenangnya lewat hari-hari bahagia yang kini hanya hidup di dalam memori, pada momen-momen terakhir yang dihabiskan hanya berdua saja di mana Ibu tanpa kenal lelah merawat dan terus menemaninya—

—kini, salah satu dari mereka pergi.

Tapi dua hati yang pada suatu waktu membangun rumah bersama, kaupikir mereka akan terpisah begitu saja?

Pada hari-hari Ibu yang kini sepi, aku masih terus melihat kerinduan itu.

 

 

 


End file.
